


The Tales of Thor and Loki

by megloveslokitooomuch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Asgardian Culture (Marvel), Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megloveslokitooomuch/pseuds/megloveslokitooomuch
Summary: Long before the Avengers were even born, Thor, the God of Thunder, and his brother Loki, the God of Mischief, lived beautiful, fun-filled lives on the golden realm, Asgard, as the royal family.Today, Odin is on his way home from battle and the boys must be there to meet him.The first of many tales of Thor and Loki.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 5





	1. We're All Vegetables, Apparently

**Author's Note:**

> Exclusive to Archive of Our Own, I've always wanted to write and to read more about Thor and Loki on Asgard, so here we are. There probably won't be any romance in these - a first for me - but I hope you all enjoy them nonetheless!

"Thor! Thor!"

A small, skinny boy with jet-black hair and blue eyes that glittered with mischief sprinted around the corner of the passageway towards the gardens. His shoes clattered loudly onto the floor and echoed up the high walls of the palace. His heart was racing with excitement and a bright smile had been glued to his face.

He burst through the doors to the throne room where he found his brother sitting on the throne, puffing out his narrow chest with an entitled look on his face.

"Loki!" The boy on the throne said. "What is it, brother?"

Loki grinned and pointed out of the door he'd just sped through. "Father is back!"

Thor leaped off the regal chair and jumped down the steps. As he got to the bottom, he tripped over the laces of his leather boots and Loki laughed, pointing comically at his blonde sibling as he got off the floor with a flushed face.

"I always tell you to tie your laces but I oughtn't not - you don't listen regardless."

Thor stuck his tongue out at Loki and put his hands on his hips. "Bossy-beetroot."

"I'm not a beetroot," Loki snapped. He put his nose in the air, one hand onto his waist and the other fisted into the air. "I am asparagus! The tallest and wisest of the vegetables!"

"Boo-hoo! Asparagus tastes foul, Loki. You do not want to be asparagus. None of the girls will like you!"

Loki's smile fell. He looked almost hurt for a moment. Then, he sneered, "None of them like me anyway, you oaf!"

The creak of the throne room door caught their attention and they spun around. Thor's eyes were wide with surprise and guilt, but Loki kept his nose snootily in the air and crossed his arms, cocking a brow at his submissive brother.

"It's only Mother," he jeered at Thor. "Hello, Mother."

Queen Frigga walked gracefully towards them with a smile. "You boys are supposed to be out in the courtyard greeting your father. And goodness me, Thor, where have you been? Your tunic is more black than anything else." She scrunched her nose up in distaste before shifting her gaze to Loki. "You should heed your brother more closely; at least he understands the importance of presentation."

Thor huffed and crossed his arms, shooting an angry look at Loki, who smirked in response.

"Thank you, Mother." Loki ran to her and wrapped his little arms around her waist, his fingers slipping over the golden silk of her dress. "You look beautifully presentable, Mother."

Frigga drew a hand over his head and smiled down at him, curling her arm around him and holding him tightly to her side. "You are wondrously kind with your words, Loki."

"I think you look more than beautifully presentable, Mother!" Thor protested, running up to hug her too. He poked his brother in the side. Loki jabbed him back, adding a spark of magic to get the edge on him.

"Mother, he zapped me again!"

"Oh, boys, stop it," she laughed, swatting them gently on both of their heads. "Come, your father is waiting for you."


	2. Gods of Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of Thor and Loki's title-giving ceremony. 
> 
> With Frigga's help and wisdom, the blues Loki has are brushed away and he basks in the glory of becoming the God of Mischief.

Loki began his day in the library, as usual. He treated the day as any other, despite the afternoon's event he was anxiously anticipating. Today was important. Today, Loki would know his place in the world; where his puzzle piece fit in the grand scheme of things. Today, he and his brother would be given their godly titles.

It was royal Asgardian tradition to hide the title of a new god until they reached their teenager years - between two hundred and four hundred years old. Though an age gap existed between Thor and Loki, the Allfather decided that they would be titled on the same day, with Loki having turned two hundred the week before and Thor's birthday had been a day prior, when he'd turned five years older.

Loki paged delicately through a book on the table. It was a light book; he didn't need to concentrate particularly hard and, thus, allowed his mind to wander.

A few hours later, unbeknownst to Loki, the time for the titling arrived and he still stared into the thin air around him, lost in the thought of his future from this day.

A guard quietly opened the door and poked his head around it, regarding Loki with an air of caution. Loki blinked and turned his attention to the entrance.

"Your Highness?" The guard asked quietly - it was a library, after all.

"You called?" Loki said, his tone bored. He leaned on his hand, his elbow piercing the pages of the book in front of him.

"The ceremony will commence shortly, Your Highness. The Queen has asked for you to accompany me to her chambers."

Loki sighed, glanced at his golden watch and closed his book.

"Very well," he replied, writing a quick note of the page he finished on at the front of the book with a graphite quill. "I'll be a moment. You can wait outside."

The guard left and Loki stood, closing his eyes. He had only had general schooling until today, but his mother had taught him a few simple pieces of magic - on the pretense that when asked, he would say he knew nothing about magic. He was a talented liar, and found no guilt in the action either.

Slowly, he let out a breath and allowed his magic to envelop him. He felt the illusion ripple across his body and a smirk curled into his lips. He opened his eyes to see his full, formal, armoured outfit donned over his torso, waist and limbs.

He walked out of the room in a hasted lope, ignoring the feeble protests of the guard as Loki passed him and made his own way to his mother's chambers. He didn't need an escort; he could get there by himself.

"You asked for me, Mother?" He murmured at her door, his soft words soaking through the thick wood to interior of the room as his passive knock echoed into the dark corridor.

"Come in, darling," came her sweet voice.

With a ghost of a smile swooping over his face, Loki twisted the doorknob and entered the room. His guarded, snooty expression resumed, and he looked around the room curiously. 

He hadn't been into his mother's chambers many times, and yet each time it seemed to have changed. At the moment, the room was filled with sunlight and the intricately laced bed covers were a musky green. The corner of Loki's mouth turned upwards into a smirk as his eyes wandered the walls where framed tapestries of himself, Thor and Frigga hung. 

"Loki, your buttons!" Frigga cried, walking towards him with her arms outstretched. 

Loki looked down and gasped in horror at his tunic. The buttons were in disarray, each slipped into the wrong hole and one hanging on by a thread.

"I - I didn't know!" He breathed, hastily unbuttoning them. 

His mother swatted his hands away and she quickly redid each button carefully. 

He sighed. "I was doing well, Mother."

"I know, sweetheart."

"I can stay in my sleepwear for a whole day and nobody except for Heimdall would know!"

She laughed. "I used to do that too, until I kept getting this unpleasant feeling that my illusion had stopped." She shuddered at the thought. "It's far easier to dress yourself than to worry about your illusion all day."

"Oh, but where is the fun in that?" Loki grinned mischievously, winking at her.

She brought a hand up to his face.

"You've grown into a wonderful young man, Loki," she murmured, furrowing her brows. "I only wish you could be more yourself among your friends and not only me."

Loki scowled. "You don't get it, do you?" He stalked over to the window and crossed his arms. "You see not the sneers they give me, Mother. You hear not the insults they throw my way. You do not understand why I have to close myself off from them."

Frigga twined her fingers tightly about one another and looked at the ground for a moment before locking eyes with her son.

"I hope you find someone who will love you for you, my boy. Someone who won't mock you out of jealousy. Someone who will make you laugh!" She strode up to him and enveloped him in a hug. He held tightly onto her waist and pushed his cheek against her shoulder, closing his eyes.

"You don't laugh enough," she muttered into his hair as she stroked it. "Enjoy being young, sweetheart."

Loki pulled away from her for a moment and looked into her eyes, his own showing every ounce of vulnerability and sadness he'd felt. 

"I'm different, Mother."

"You're a sorcerer," she countered, rubbing her thumbs over his pale, cool cheeks. "Your warrior friends will look up to you one day."

"Really?"

"I promise."

"They'll look up to me? Why?"

"Because, love, sometimes the only way to save something is to use magic, and -"

"And very few have the gift of magic," he finished.

She smiled. "I'm glad to have taught you something."

Suddenly, there was a rapt knock on the door. 

"Your Majesty, the ceremony is about to begin."

Frigga looked back at Loki and held out her hand. He looked at it, hesitant.

"No-one is going to tease you for holding hands with the queen, Loki."

He cracked a smile and took her hand. He took a breath before walking with her out the door - to his future.

*

Hours later, a feast of celebration echoed through the palace. Warriors, sorcerers and royals alike dined on the colossal banquet, all in victory and valour. The two princes sat on either side of the King and Queen, smiling: Thor's smile was bright and toothy, unyielding; Loki's smile was a soft turn up of his lips, the corners of his eyes barely wrinkling. Anyone would have assumed he wasn't particularly pleased with the outcome of the ceremony if they hadn't the chance to see his eyes - twinkling with mischief and excitement. 

"Loki, do try and look like you are _not_ about to plot someone's murder," came his mother's voice.

He snapped his sneaky gaze to her and his grin grew. "Now, why would you think that, Mother?"

She rolled her eyes, taking a sip of wine.

"Could it be because I am now the God of Mischief?"

"Pish-posh!" Thor boomed, shaking his head at his brother. "You are a mere trickster, Loki. Now, the God of Thunder is something to talk about, isn't it?"

Everyone, except for Loki and his mother, erupted into cheers and Thor lifted his hammer into the air, taking a clumsy gulp from his goblet. 

A hand appeared on top of Loki's. 

"Remember what I said," Frigga whispered. Loki barely heard her above the chatter and shouting, but smiled regardless.

"One day they'll need me," he said, mostly to himself as he glanced up the table at the feasting warriors. 

"One day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not terribly sure about this one, it's a bit up and down and rollercoaster-y. However, I always enjoy writing scenes between Loki and Frigga. They're just so beautifully intimate and loving. I truly wish she hadn't died in Thor: The Dark World - for Loki's sake.

**Author's Note:**

> Rather short, I know, but they'll be getting longer.


End file.
